Talk:Charles Logan
Alive? Renee Walker mentioned that Logan got a slap on the wrist to Jack. I definitely didn't hear her words meaning "he still lives on the ranch" so I'm certain our best bet is to leave him unknown. Essentially, she was summarizing what happened to him as punishment for his conspiracy, not what he was doing still. 17:55, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : I don't have the episodes available, unfortunately, but I definitely remember there being a line of dialogue last night that made it clear Logan was still alive. --Proudhug 19:52, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :: All I remember about Logan in S7 is a mention about his punishment, nothing about him still being alive. But I'll trust what you (and the other editors who've made similar changes) heard and in fact I just changed his category. I can't say I don't have any doubt though. Do you remember any context, for what it's worth? 20:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : Yes, globaltv.com has the episodes (fox.com won't let Canadians watch)! I checked the scene with Tony and Jack in the interrogation room: :: Tony: Money's the only reason I have left for doing anything. The government took care of that. :: Jack: The government did not kill Michelle. Charles Logan did. :: Tony: Charles Logan is a product of his environment! : Tony says "Logan is" rather than "Logan was." That's enough for me. --Proudhug 20:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I completely didn't recall that dialogue. Good ears man, it seems sufficient for even me to consider him alive then. Guess it was just selective hearing because I was just biased as I hoped he was dead? 21:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : Logan is my favourite 24 character of all time. Believe me, I was gonna hear any reference to the possibility of his return. :) --Proudhug 01:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: My apologies, but it isn't enough for me. Is it not possible that that was a slip of the tongue, or some ignorance of Logan's assassination attempt and current whereabouts? OneWeirdDude 23:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. My apologies again, I just want to make sure every angle is explored, and there are no unknown characters listed as otherwise. ::: No need to apologize for taking the other side of a debate! (we're not in the Bush administration anymore, so you won't be getting one of these in your mailbox) The person I think needs to address your concern is Proudhug, and I'll defer to whatever you two/others decide upon. 00:35, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Well, what have we got to go on except what's said in the show? Sure, pretty much everything we hear from characters could be a lie, a slip of the tongue, or just plain ignorance, but where would we be if we questioned everything that was ever said on the show? Unless you have some other evidence we've missed, or you can cast reasonable doubt on Tony's remark, I see no justification in reverting Logan to Unknown. --Proudhug 02:34, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Renee Walker's comment does not show that Logan is alive. Jack said that everyone involved in the conspiracy is dead or in prison, and Renee remarks that Logan "got" (past tense) a slap on the wrist and was sentenced to house arrest. The comment can be taken in two ways: :::a) Either she is correcting Jack and pointing out that not everyone involved in the conspiracy is actually in dead or in jail, implying that Logan is alive. :::b) Or, she is giving a further reason why Tony would be angry, because Logan got away with it. This is compatible with Logan being dead, because Tony could still be angry that Logan only got a slap on the wrist even if he was later killed in unrelated domestic violence. In fact, I would say this was the most plausible interpretation, because it would be bizarre if Jack was somehow mistaken in his belief that everyone was dead or in jail. In fact, the only way what both Jack and Renee said could both be true is if Logan was dead. ::Tony's comment in the present tense in episode 3 is the proof that Logan is still alive. Renee's comment in episode one doesn't show he's alive at all. 12:25, 5 May 2009 Logan is indeed alive. He'll be appearing in Season 8 as of the next episode. Hooray for evil. 06:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Appearances Has Logan appeared in every episode of season 5? -CWY2190 03:20, 11 April 2006 (UTC) : No. --Proudhug 03:52, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :: He did not appear in Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm. '- Willo 11 April 2006 : I remember now, he missed one--that was a good episode!-CWY2190 20:14, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Just to add my 2c, I've just gone and watched the episode in its entirety, Logan doesn't appear in this episode. SteveTalk 01:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) New pic Updated pic to promo from this season. --Pyramidhead 18:34, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : This page looks better with the official cast photo from S5. Plus, it gives some consistency across the site. --Proudhug 08:48, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :: I know this is an old discussion, I agree with Proudhug. I think that the S5 Pic should be put back. I'm gonna do it, but if anyone has any objections thats fine. Snsean11 03:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) : Simon reverted your edit, and I actually agree with that, now. I think it's best to use the most recent promo image for characters, even if they're not very good. --Proudhug 17:38, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Fine with me. Snsean11 06:52, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Status Should we give Logan a "Dead" tag considering that he flatlined and that the writers never bothered going back to Logan? : It may be true that he seems to have been completely written off... but we can't be certain if he survived or not. Because of the uncertainty, it would be unencyclopedic to say "deceased" as if it were a fact. Pretty sure he can be called dead if some character next season verbally mentions it, or if there is some proof for sure provided. – Blue Rook 05:52, 22 May 2007 (UTC)talk :: No, we don't know wheater he's dead or alive, John Keeler on the other hand is a different story. : Different how? Do you know something that no one else noticed? --Proudhug 03:19, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Actually, accroding to a recent interview, one of the producers told Gregory Itzin that Charles Logan was in fact not dead. Maybe somebody should change his status, but then again, this information could be counted as a spoiler. I don't know...just thought it might be something I should tell you guys. - Stv naba 13:59, 21 August 2007 What interview did this come from?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 22:44, 2008 July 18 : I don't know myself, and I couldn't find it out there, but feel free to check back, someone might drop our answer here. Just so you know, the discussion you're replying to is more than a year old. – Blue Rook 03:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC)talk *Itzin confirmed he's not dead. I saw it on a YouTube video where he was being interviewed. Officially, on the TV show, his status is unknown, however, and it should stay that way for now. He's neither confirmed dead or alive. Steve C // talk // email // 03:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) UPDATE Season 7 episode 1, it is clearly implied that he is alive. Jack said everyone involved was in prison or dead, and the FBI agent responded that Logan only recieved a slap on the wrist and a 100 acre ranch. Updating status to alive. Antagonist in 3 Seasons? Should we make a note that Logan was an antagonist that appeared in 3 seasons along with Mandy and Cheng? -Snsean11 02:51, 1 September 2008 (UTC) *I don't think so, no. I think if he were to be categorised into eiter Governmental characters or Antagonists, he'd be classed as a governmental character. Steve C // talk // email // 03:42, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Also, its hard to call him an antagonist in Season 6. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:46, 1 September 2008 (UTC) : Let's also mention that Charlie Logan only revealed himself as a villain in the 5th DVD (10H-11H). 21:46, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :: You're definitely welcome to make mention of that in a note. We cannot include that in the body of the article because that fact relates to what the audience has seen, but articles here are written in-universe. An in-universe section cannot contain reference to when something was revealed to the audience independently. 20:19, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't want to state the obvious here, but Charles Logan was an antagonist in Seasons 4, 5, and 8.--Makarov29 11:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-election? Was Logan re-elected between seasons 4 and 5, or was he still holding office from when Keeler died? I was just wondering because this would help on another page. - Tyminator1 (Talk) 02:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Logan was NOT up for re-election in the 2008 elections, because he had resigned from the presidency in 2007 due to his involvement in David Palmer's assassination, negotiating with terrorists and other horrific activities. I still don't think Keeler died when Air Force One was struck during Day 4, but is still alive. His Vice President, Hal Gardner became the country's 47th President and served out the remainder of Logan's term until 2009, after losing the next election to Wayne Palmer.-User:Conservative Democrat 12:55, July 24, 2013 (CST) Day 8 I think it's good to have Logan back and a new plot for him but I think we should keep the Day 6 opening quote. --Dunit1014 :I, for one, am glad that anonymous users will stop changing his status now. Thief12 00:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm usually not one for messing with this sort of thing, but the new one seems to better reflect where the character stands now and where he'll probably be by the time his run on the show is done. If that changes, we can certainly go back to the old one or some other one. --Pyramidhead 00:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Are you kidding me? The entire show, especially Jack, would be better off with him dead? Alive? Part II It's "Unknown". Textbook status policy violations will commence now, so everyone is given permission to perform summary-free reverts (or 1-click rollbacks for those who can) should anyone change only Logan's status from "unknown". He took a headshot and the medical guy only said they "think" they can save his life. 04:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Whether they can or not, there's no indication that he was actually dead at 4:00. As far as we know, at that moment they're still working to save his life. --Pyramidhead 19:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm not sure the meaning of your reply. Are you saying that you believe he should be "Alive"? If so, I could just as easily rewrite your sentence to say: ''As far as we know, he expired while they were still working to save his life. But I'd never actually make such an argument. Since the arguments for Alive and Deceased are both equally unverifiable, he's Unknown. 01:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure I'm with you on this one, Blue Rook. The line was "They think so. But, Madame President, they're saying that even if he regains consciousness, he's probably suffered severe brain damage." That seems like a very affirmative "they think so", and the issue in question is whether he'll regain consciousness and how much brain damage he's received. For Keeler, the line was "Even if he survives", a far more ambiguous statement. Logan had a positive medical prognosis, at least as far as his life was concerned. Surely there are other injured people listed as alive that had positive prognoses the last time we saw them (though I admit that I can't think of any off the top of my head) (Ugrul 18:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC)). :::I found one: Agent Doyle. After he's hit with the bomb in the face, Jack says, "The trauma team doesn't believe that Doyle's injuries are life threatening, but he's going to be blind in one if not both eyes." Again, we have a positive prognosis as far as his life is concerned, but qualified with the word "believe". They "believe" his injuries are not life threatening just like the medical team "think" Logan will live. However, Doyle is listed as "alive", while Logan is "unknown". There are probably others. (Ugrul 00:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) : Ugrul you're absolutely correct. 18:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree. They should both be "unknown". Both those statements sounded like "maybes" to me. OneWeirdDude 20:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) : That is the same thought I had in the past, however Tim Woods' statement wasn't simply "maybe" but rather a very specifically-qualified reply. The answer leaned heavily toward surivival, and Woods even specified Logan's likely condition. We don't have to say "unknown" when there are such qualifiers present. 23:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Did someone somewhere make a joke about Mason probably not being dead if Logan was an unknown? OneWeirdDude (talk) 23:09, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'm unsure what you're asking. Do you mean someone on Wiki 24?--Acer4666 (talk) 23:31, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah. Someone said, "Logan might not be dead! Aliens may have gotten him first!" Or something. OneWeirdDude (talk) 00:40, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Deleting BGIN Regarding this statement: :Logan and Allison Taylor are the only two Presidents on 24 that are seen taking the oath of office to the Presidnecy. Logan in day 4, and Taylor in Redemption. They are also the only two Presidents who have been a part of illegal actions on the show. Logan during day 5 and 8 and Taylor on day 8. It is not stated but if Taylor went through with her resignation she would also join Logan as the second President to resign from the series. I deleted it for several reasons. First, James Prescott was also seen taking the oath of office in pretty much the same situation that Logan did. Second, the whole bit about being the "only two Presidents who have been a part of illegal actions on the show" is subjective. David Palmer authorized the torture of Roger Stanton much like Taylor authorized the torture of Dana Walsh. Palmer also recruited the help of Sherry Palmer, who ended up committing several illegal acts, much like Taylor recruited the help of Logan. The last statement, although possibly true, still remains in the air. Anyone else agree? Thief12 23:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yea you're right. David also authorized Ramon Salazar's prison break, even though it was in the end good it was still illegal if that counts.--Dunit1014 :: Hah I just deleted the same note without having read this convo, for the same reasons. Also I had in mind that we don't know if Logan was impeached and forced to leave or resigned specifically (right?). 00:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I thought he resigned as part of his deal cause the general population had no idea he was corrupt.--Dunit1014 BGIN The last background info note isnt very accurate or specific and doesnt really make sense - Wayne Palmer was president, and he has committed murder. Yes he wasn't president at the time, but neither was Logan, so saying Logan is the only president/former president to murder someone isnt very accurate - thats like saying Wayne is the only president/future president to murder someone, and they both can't be right. If we change it to 'Logan is the only former president to murder someone' it hardly seems worthy of a background info note - I vote that sentence is removed.--Acer4666 23:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : Yes and additionally one of the other real-world presidents in the past killed a man in a duel (I think it was before his term) which further trivializes this information, compounded with the fact that Wayne wasted some bad guys in Season 5... I agree that it can be removed. 04:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : Just for the record, you were talking about a duel between Vice President Aaron Burr and former Secretary of the Treasury Alexander Hamilton in 1804, Burr was the sitting VP at the time. Tsang6482 11:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Nope that discussion was about presidents, not vice presidents, and president whose name I was forgetting was Andrew Jackson. He blew away some duelist named "Charles Dickinson" in 1806 before his presidency. 14:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Status is Alive. Protect sidebar? Getting very tired of rolling back these status policy violations. Does anyone oppose if I create a separate sidebar for this article and protect it? 17:30, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :nah, go for it!--Acer4666 (talk) 18:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Not at all. Go ahead. Thief12 (talk) 19:11, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, that way. No problem at all. Just like Jack Bauer has one. --Station7 (talk) 20:22, May 25, 2014 (UTC)